


I Am Yours and You Are Mine

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Random - Freeform, me gushing over my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Yours and You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I got really emotional about my boyfriend last night and word vomited this into my notebook. I'm suppposed to be the girl, but it can be as vague or as specific as you want.

God, she loved him. They hadn't been together long at all, but she was head over heels and his feelings were the same. It was beautiful; she'd never really been in love with anyone before, and he was quickly becoming her everything.

She loved the person she was around him. She was funny and sexy and vulnerable like she'd never been before. She loved the way he made her feel. Whenever they were together she felt like she was flying, her heart beating way too fast.

She'd never met anyone like him. He was so different than the kinds of people she'd grown accustomed to dealing with. On top of that, he was the first person who'd ever loved her, the first who'd ever wanted her. It was a surreal feeling that wouldn't be fading anytime soon.

He made her feel transparent, like he could see all of her at once. Few had this power over her and most who did abused it. He never did, though, and she didn't think he ever would. They were so in love that her friends thought they were gross. It was the kind of love she'd always wanted but had always been just out of her reach. With him, she'd finally found that kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
